


First awkwardnesses

by solangelochild19



Series: Voltron: Legendary Smutiness [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward, BL, Caught Masturbating! Fic, Daddy Kink, First Time, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slight Voyeurism, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Keith is caught...a finger deep...Lance is the one to see though, so it's okay...ish...





	First awkwardnesses

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I like this sm

     Keith finally got some alone time, finally got to run to his room, finally got to undo his pants and relieve him self. He got one finger adjusted and was starting to relax, about Lan-things....Well, until there was a knock on the door.

     Lance stood on one side of Keith's door, waiting for any sort of response after his knock. Seeing as he didn't immediately get one, he called out to him. "Keith? You in there?"

     "Yea!" he squeaked out, freezing when he heard Lance on the other side. Shitshitshitshitshit, he thought, not moving. "Wh-what do you need?" he stuttered out.

     He ignored the question in favor of raising his eyebrow at the door and questioning what that squeaking was all about."Uh, you alright in there?"

     "Y-yea! Peachy!" Keith said, voice slightly strained. Hearing Lance was not helping his..predicament.

     Lance didn't exactly believe that. "You don't sound very peachy. What's going on in there?"

     "Nothing Lance!" his voice cracked at the end of the last word, so badly he even cringed. "Concentrating!"

     He didn't like how terrible his voice sounded. Was he hurt or something? "Keith, I'm coming in." He had to at least warn before he opened the door.

     "Lance!" Keith shouted, hoping it would hinder the blue paladin's actions. Lance opened the door anyway, too busy worrying over anything that could be hypothetically wrong with Keith too consider that maybe that was a bad idea. "L-Lance!" Keith shouted as soon as he saw him, still frozen, his body not moving...or not wanting to move.. He simply blinked at the sight before him, slowly turning a light shade of pink.

     "You, uh, you could've just said you wanted privacy." Keith could finally move. He yanked the blanket up, tightening his fingers in the material.

     Lance turned to face away from Keith, giving him at least a little privacy. "Sorry, I'll- I'll leave you to what you were doing." Keith let a nervous laugh.

     "Ha, yea.." Lance wouldn't be leaving his thoughts at least, so he had that.

     "So, uh... You have fun with that, if you still can after I interrupted." He moved to close the door behind him, albeit fumbling because he refused to look back in Keith's direction.

     "Um, heh, yea....Uh, Lance..." Keith looked down. "Sorry you...saw...probably won't wanna look at me for awhile...yea...sorry.."

     "No, that's fine. I'll be just fine looking at you the second you put pants on, but for now enjoy your privacy." He finally managed to close the door, sighing a little in relief.

     "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Keith said, flopping on his back. "Really!? It had to be Lance!? OF AL FUCKING PEOPLE!?"

     Lance frowned and yelled back at the door. "Hey! I heard that! Jeez, are you that mad about it?" Keith's eyes widened.

      "N-nothing!" Keith shouted out, tensing up again. "I just...it's you..." "What about me, huh? It could've been way worse than me."

     "Nope, not really. Especially considering the fact tha-, uh, just...um," Keith drifted off.

     "The fact that what? You seriously hate me so much you'd rather get caught by, like, Pidge or something?"

     "Quite the opposite..." he muttered, leaning against the wall, hoping Lance didn't hear that last part.

     "What? I didn't quite catch that through the door. Do I need to walk in on you again or something?"

     "Lance, II don't hate you, kay? Just....the opposite..." Keith cringed at the awkward cliche shit that was coming out of his mouth.

     "You what then?" He wasn't exactly putting two and two together. Or, well, two and two was put together but he was pretty sure he got seven.

     "Dammit Lance! I fucking like you, okay!" Keith shouted. Lance didn't exactly know how to react beside nervous laughter.

     "Good one, Keith." "What the fuck?! Dude, I have a crazy massive crush on you!" Keith shouted, getting mad. "Right, okaaay. What, next you're gonna tell me you were thinking about me before I barged in?" Keith kept quiet, too embarrassed to say anything. What, was gonna straight out say yes? "Jokes over, huh?" He nodded. "Well, uh... I should probably shut up and leave you to it, then."

     "Lance...I was...." Keith said simply. No going back now...

     "Hah. Okay then." He blushed a little at just the thought of Keith thinking of him. "Hey, uh, if, by any chance, you're not joking, do you want some help with that?" Keith squeaked.

     "A-Are you joking?!" Keith was going to die. Okay, that backfired.

      "Pfft, yeah. Obviously. Why- why would I offer to jerk you off?" Keith's heart dropped (his dick did a little too).

      "Oh...okay ..." Keith said, almost dejectedly.

      "I mean... If you really wanted me to, I would? But... not offering like I'd want to or anything..."

     "Um, well if you didn't want to I wouldn't make you. And if were gonna talk about this can you no shout it for the whole ship to hear? Come in here please, I promise I'll cover up."

     He took that offer, reopening the door and stepping inside, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. "So..."

     "Um, yea, so...." Keith said, the blanket still over his lap. "Do you even...Like...ugh..."

     Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, seeing as this obviously isn't a joke like I thought it was I might as well just admit I kinda wanna... you know."

     "Wanna...?" Keith asked, completely oblivious to Lance's nervousness.      

     "Wanna... You know what I mean." He gestured vaguely towards Keith's lap.

     "Touch me?" Keith asked, still confused.

     "Yes. That." He nodded quickly.

     "Um...Will there be any...like...feelings involved?" Keith asked, scared of Lance saying no and he'll just be a one night stand...er day..he didn't know what time it was.

     "If you want there to be, then absolutely."

     "Wait, so you don't like me? At all? Or you do?" Keith was confused.

     "I do like you, really, but if you don't want this to be a feelings thing and you just wanna get your dick wet, then I'm fine with that too."

     "Dude, I like you, like, so much, so there are gonna be feelings on my end no matter what."

     "Then I guess we've got a feelings thing here."

     "I, uh, don't do things like this with people I haven't kissed...." Keith hinted, blushing slightly, looking up at him through his bangs.

     "Then I guess I owe you a kiss first." He sat himself down on the edge of Keith's bed and cupped his cheeks in his hands.Keith looked at him, nodding slightly. His eyes glanced down at Lance's lips, then up at his eyes. Holy crap this was happening. Keith was shaking slightly. Lance hesitated a second more before closing his eyes and leaning in to capture Keith's lips in a kiss. Keith closed his eyes and kissed him back gently, his hands coming up at Lance's sides to grip at the loose jacket there. Lance tilted his head a little, deepening the kiss and humming softly against his lips.

      Keith moved his hands to Lance's chest, pushing him back and leaning on him, his body still on the bed. Lance cracked an eye open to look at Keith for a moment after that and removed his hands from his cheeks to place them lower on his hips. Keith moved his hands up into Lance's hair,lean more on top of him. When he brushed against Lance's leg, he let out a soft moan. He soon broke the kiss, smirking a little at him. "I don't think you want to delay this much more, do you?"

      "I want you..." Keith sighed against Lance's lips, looking down at him.

      "What do you want me to do for you, Keith?"

     "In, please, anything..." Keith said, pushing his hips against Lance, leaning down to kiss his neck. His hands started sliding up Lance's shirt, lifting it and part of the jacket.

     "In, huh? So you want me inside of you?" He let go of Keith's hips to shrug his jacket off and toss it to the side. Keith nodded shyly.

     "But you don't have to, so don't feel obligated to doing it!" he said hurriedly, his hand slightly shaking as he put it on Lance's chest. He shrugged a little.

     "If that's what you want, I don't have any objections. Do you have some sort of condoms and lube around here by chance?" Keith nodded again.

     "Um...here, let me..?" he asked, scooting down to start to undo Lance's pants.

     "What a gentleman." He pulled his shirt off while Keith did that, soon tossing that along with his jacket. Keith undid the pants, pulling them off and leaving the boxers on.

     "Um, so...Yeah...." Keith stated awkwardly.

     Lance smiled a little bit. "Yeah. So, you wanna tell me where your lube and stuff is?" "Oh, uh, yeah. Um, third drawer from the top in my dresser. Might be in like, a sock or something. It's a purple bottle.."

    "Interesting place to hide it." He got up to rummage through his drawer before sitting back down, purple bottle in hand. "Nice to know you're prepared for this kind of thing."

     "Heh yea...Um, condom, one sec..uh, could you, er, looking away or something?" Keith said, embarrassed about being naked in front of Lance.

     "Keith, I'm literally about to fuck you and I already caught you with your dick out. No need to get all embarrassed."

     "Uh, yea...I mean....just don't openly stare please? I'm not the most...comfortable with my body..." Keith thought his lower...ness was not standard and was always self conscious of it..

     "That's some bull. Your body is perfect. But fine. I won't look if you don't want." He covered his eyes with his hand. Keith leaned in and smiled, kissing Lance's forehead. He ran to his desk, opening the drawer that contained all the things he brought with from Earth, which wasn't much. The contents consisted of his bandanna and his wallet. He grabbed his wallet, opening it to rummage for one of the condoms inside. Lance waited patiently, smiling a little from that little kiss Keith gave him.

     "I'm almost worried that sooner or later you're gonna run out of condoms and we're just gonna have to stop fucking until we get back home."

     "Maybe we could find some? I mean, reproduction is pretty common and so is prevention...Are you a virgin Lance?" Keith asked almost hesitantly.

     "I, uh, I've fooled around a little. But, like, never had actual sex. So... Yes. I'm guessing you're not? I mean, virgins usually don't carry condoms with them." Keith giggled.

     "I, um, am a virgin, but I'm just always prepared ya know? I went to a lot of parties at the Garrison...never knew when you could need one..." Keith sat back in the bed. "So..."

     "So...?" He bit his lip, chewing on it a little. "Are you ready to, um... do the thing."

     "I won't do it if you can't say it," Keith teased. He leaned in and straddled Lance's hips. "Have any kinks I should know about?" he purred.

     "Fine, I'll say it. Are you ready to get fucked?" He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Keith's hips. "And are you really jumping right into the kinky stuff already?"

     "I meant small ones. Like you like 'x' or I dunno. I see you as the type that would like being called Daddy," he giggled.

     Lance shrugged a little. "How'd you know? What, are you the type that would want to call me Daddy?"  

     "You're so egotistical, I just thought you wouldn't mind it, but whatever, I guess I won't," he shrugged, trying to hide a smirk.

     "Never said I did mind. Go ahead, call me Daddy Keith." Lance's throbbing member was personally dying to hear it.

     "Okay Daddy," he purred. "What shall we do first?"

     "What do you mean? Are you wanting to do something before I fuck you?" Keith sighed. Him trying to be sexy was falling.

      "I just...yea, I heard first time sex was awkward, this is what they mean. Err, uh, lets get me prepped. Should I...or do you...?"

     Lance thought for a second. "Do you want me to? I've never, you know, prepped a guy for this before, but I can figure it out, I think." Keith laughed.

     "Just wanna...watch?" It sounded weird to him, but some guys were into that...right? He nodded.

     "If you want to just prep yourself, I'm pretty content with just watching you."

     "A-Alright...um, just sit there... Sorry if I like, moan or something...or, ughhh, now I'm all weird and awkward? I can't just be confident and aloof!?" Keith was hating himself at the moment. "Or, do you want to hear me?" he asked, his pitch higher at the end.

     "Hey, it's okay. I'm not exactly doing to good at not being awkward either. And I'd love to hear your pretty voice moaning, Keith." Keith shivered at the praise and gave a small nod, leaning back like he usually does to finger himself. He spread his legs almost hesitantly, not looking at Lance as he gets lube on his fingers. He pushes one in, slightly gasping. Lance sat back to watch him, his eyes scanning over Keith's body slowly. How could he not look at him? His hands found their way to the waistband of his boxers and he pushed them down. Keith looked to see Lance touching himself too, and he let out a moan, not caring anymore. He pushed another in, whimpering again, watching Lance with a red face, eyes slightly watery from pleasure.

     "Fuck, Keith. You look so good like this..." He wrapped his hand loosely around his cock, stroking himself slowly. He didn't want to make himself cum before he actually got to fuck him, but he couldn't just sit and watch. Keith moaned at Lance's words, back arching up a bit. He sped up his fingers, accidentally hitting his prostate, making him yell out. He groaned softly. "Christ, you're a loud one. If this is what you sound like just from your fingers, I can't wait to hear you moaning for me." Keith nodded, looking at Lance's cock, subconsciously licking his lips slightly. He put another in, speeding up yet again, rocking into it. Lance also sped up his strokes, hardly able to hold back while watching Keith like that.

     "D-Daddy, you, you can fuck me now, please, please," Keith panted out, wanting Lance's cock in him now.

     "Fuck, baby." He groaned and let go of himself, shuffling forward to sit in between Keith's legs. "Should I put more lube on myself, or is there enough on you already or...?"

     "Little more, then fuck me, please," he whimpered, thrusting his fingers in harder, needing more.

     "Got it." He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some out onto his fingers, then spread it over his cock. "Gonna have to take your fingers out first if you want Daddy to fuck you." ...Wow, that felt weird to say. Keith took them out, whimpering at the loss.

      "Please, please." Keith looked wrecked. His face red, sweat accumulating on his temples, mouth wide open and panting. Lance lined himself up with Keith's hole, looking up at him before slowly, hesitantly starting to push in. Keith pushed back on him, wanting more faster. "Please, more." He pushed in the rest of the way a little faster, soon bottoming out inside of Keith.

     "God, you're so tight, baby."

     "Ju-just for you Daddy," he says, adjusting to Lance inside of him. His mind was to clouded with lust and arousal for him to shaky anymore. Lance brought his hands to grip at Keith's hips, holding onto him tightly.

     "Let me know when you want me to start moving, okay?" Keith nodded, closing his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Lance's middle, pulling him as close as he close, moaning at the slight movement.

      "I'm ready, please." Lance nodded and pulled his hips back. He waited just a moment before pushing back in quickly, moaning lowly as he did so. Keith's back arched up, hands scrabbling onto Lance's arms that were holding his hips.

     "Fuck! Please," Keith moaned out. He bit down on his lower lip as he repeated the action again and again and again, soon picking up a quick but steady rhythm. Keith let out a stream of curse words and the word 'daddy', pushing back in time Lance's thrusts. "Oh fuck, so good, so good. Ahh!." Lance leaned forward to kiss along Keith's neck as he continued to fuck him, one hand moving away from his hips to wrap around Keith's cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts. Keith tilted his head back, moaning even louder. "Fucking, holy fuck..you, so good, so good...I'm c-close!" he moaned out loudly, starting to clench down on Lance.

     "Me too, Keith" His hips sped up and his thrusts became more desperate and erratic."C'mon, cum for me, baby."

     Keith gasped, then moaned, back arching up, incredibly loud, shouting Lance. He gripped onto the bed sheets, tightening around Lance. Lance buried himself into Keith's ass before spilling into him, groaning into Keith's neck as he did so. "Fuck..."

     "Lance, so fucking hot...Jesus..." Keith panted,holding Lance against his chest. "Damn...pretty good for first time sex.."

     "Mmhm. You did so good too." He lifted his head up to kiss Keith's cheek as he slowly began pulling out. And then realization hit him. "Keith... I think I forgot to put the condom on..." Keith looked up, then his head dropped, laughing hard.

     "Dude, oh my God, holy fucking..." Keith continued to laugh. "It's a good thing I'm not a girl."

     "I know. Holy shit, I am so glad I'm into dudes. ...Never thought I'd actually say that." He pulled all the way out, wrinkling his nose a little. "Have fun getting all that out of your ass."

     "Ugh, that is the only problem really...Oh shit." Then it hit him. Can Galra get pregnant like that? "Dude, what if I can get pregnant? Like, all the Galra stuff, we don't know! Oh my God...We need to talk to Coran!" Keith sat up fast leaning to get out of the bed, but immediately yelping in pain and falling back.

     "Holy shit, calm down a little." He got up off the bed to grab his underwear. "At least wait until there's not cum in you anymore before you go asking about whether or not I knocked you up, man."

     "Oh myy God...So sooore. You owe me, like, a hundred kisses." Keith giggled, laying down, completely naked, not really caring anymore.

     "I do, huh?" He smiled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips. "There, one down, ninety-nine to go." He pulled his underwear on before sitting back down beside him. Keith smiled, reaching out for Lance's hand.

     "Hey, um, babe? Can you grab my boxers? I can't move..." He smiled a little.

     "Of course, babe." He got right back up to grab his underwear and toss it to him.

     "Thank you," Keith said, blushing at the nickname. He shimmied the underwear back on, wincing and groaning. He wiped up their mess with a towel he had on his desk and then he patted next to him. "Cuddles."

     Lance laid back down beside him, wrapping an arm loosely around Keith's waste. "I'm glad you wanted to too. I was afraid I was going to have to sit here, cuddle-less."

     "Dude, I _need_  cuddles after that, like, holy shit. It was fucking amazing, no pun intended." Keith giggled, pushing his back and ass against Lance. "Did you like it, Daddy?" he asked, emphasizing the Daddy part.

     "Same here, I need them." He smiled and rolled his eyes, nuzzling his face into the back of Keith's neck. "I absolutely loved it, baby."

     "Good. I'm exhausted now though, you must not be any better considering you were the one doing it...Wanna sleep now?" Keith asked, yawning right after.

     "I would kill to sleep right now." He yawned too. "Love you, Keith. G'night." Keith's eyes shot wide. He shifted so he was facing Lance.

      "Y-You love me?"

     "What?" He turned a bright shade of red, realizing what he'd said. "I- It was a slip of the tongue, you know?"

      "O-oh..."Keith said, looking down between them.

     "I, uh, I mean, I do love you, I just... I didn't mean to say it literally an hour after we even admitted we so much as liked each other but... yeah."

     "I...I love you too..." Keith said, quietly, looking up at Lance. "I have for awhile..." Lance sighed in relief.

     "Thank god, I was afraid you'd think I was getting way ahead of myself here." Keith giggled and snuggled into Lance's chest.

     "Nope, I love you and I love that you love me, so there." He closed his eyes.

     "I love you too and I love that you love that I love you." He kissed the top of his head. "Good night, Keith."

     "G'night.."

**Author's Note:**

> Love me....give me suggestions! Like a fic request~


End file.
